


He's the pilot

by Shikistories



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikistories/pseuds/Shikistories
Summary: The story takes place after the events of Advent children, but things changed, Midgard was rebuilt and Shinra too, along with all that it implied.Y/N is a simple girl of the slums, she moved to Midgard after it was reconstructed, coming from Junon, you've been moving for quite a while. Your father was a member of Avalanche, he died killed by the Turks, while your mother was alive, but decided not to follow you to Midgard, she was against your decision, to begin with, since it was the headquarter of both Soldiers and the Turks. In the slums it was hard to get by, from the very first day, and there were more menaces than just frequent crimes. You weren't glad to see that Meteorfall didn't change almost anything.





	1. Midgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that there are very few Fics about Reno, I think he's a really intriguing character and decided to write this, I hope you'll enjoy c:

A thud echoed in the empty room of your apartment, you let the baggage fall onto the dark floor and dusty carpet. It wasn't the best, unfortunately. You couldn't afford anything else for the time being since you had no job yet but you were told that now that Midgar was back again, the job openings would be more than in any other city, and you needed a job.

You looked out of the small window, seeing some lights coming from the market near the building you were in, a sigh escaped your mouth, it wasn't certainly better than Junon. 

Inside your apartment there were only two rooms, one of them was the bathroom and, luckily, it was functioning; while the bigger room was supposed to be anything you wanted it to be. There was a small kitchen too, you put into the fridge something you brought from home. Then there were a bed, a little closet and an armchair with a table in front of it, nothing else. 

After putting your things into place, you took a deep breath and laid your hand on the door's handle, turning it and exiting again, locking the door behind you.

The iron stairs led you to the harsh ground again, it was now time to find some kind of job. Working in the slums wasn't actually what you needed, so it would be a dream for you to manage to get hired in sector 8 or around there, even though you knew people wouldn't be so kind to you.

The atmosphere of the city wasn't one of the bests, on the contrary, it was quite scary and made you feel as if you were about to get stabbed and robbed any moment.

You walked as fast as you could, adjusting your blouse just before stepping into a decently big pub, the Seventh Heaven it was called, and it looked warm enough for you to come in and ask for information.

There was a woman behind the counter, she was good-looking, with a chest you envied and long black hair, you cautiously stepped closer, noticing the pub was almost empty and it made you feel a little more comfortable. 

"welcome, what can I give you?" she cheerfully asked, you adjusted your hair, nervous

"I'm sorry.. I'm not here to buy a drink, but to ask for info about the city, I'm new here and I don't really know where to begin.." not buying anything embarrassed you, but you couldn't waste money

"sure, ask away" she didn't seem bothered at all

"do you know about any job opening in here? Any job, just.. With a decent wage"

The woman looked up, caught in her own thoughts before speaking "there's the Wall Market in Sector 6 hiring people, but it's not a good place for a woman, so.. "

"oh.." you sighed "I can't survive a month with just what I have left.." she sensed sadness in your voice and decided to lean closer to you, talking to your ear almost in a whisper

"I'm absolutely against this, but Shinra is recruiting for different positions, you could go to the headquarters and get interviewed and assigned to something, they pay decently, but it's still Shinra" she got back and smiled at you

The idea of working for Shinra didn't ease your heart at all, but it was your chance to make a living. You kindly thanked her before assuring you would come back to buy something one day, and exiting the bar, headed to the Shinra HQ.

You didn't know how they put up Shinra again, but you guessed that bad things are harder to die than good ones.

 

After a while you reached the metallic building and entered it noticing four surveillance cameras outside the entrance, they didn't make you feel better at all.

The place was empty inside except for a woman sitting behind the central desk, she sternly looked at you

"how can I help you?"

"I was told you're hiring people for different positions?"

She grabbed a paper and stared at it for a few seconds before coming back to you "yes, but for starters we can only hire you as a paid trainee"

A smile formed on your face "It's..it's fine by me, anything is fine, thank you miss! When the interview?"

"name and surname please"

You informed her and she wrote the info down on another paper, then asked you to sign it and you quickly did

"about the interview.." she started

"there's no interview needed, welcome aboard, tomorrow at 7 am come here and I'll have someone explain what your tasks are"

You frowned "no interew? That's weird.."

"I know, but we're short on personnel, the trainee period will be enough to form a sufficient evaluation"

You nodded and thanked her, then got back to your apartment, but on the way back you decided to take a look at the Wall Market in sector 6 too.

It wasn't that bad from the outside, but when you entered the area you noticed a few signs reading 'red light district' and you kept the information on the back of your mind as a reminder that the place was more dangerous than the others, especially for you.

Before entering the pub, you heard a woman's voice talking to a man, probably her husband

"you have to stop going in there!" she said, upset "what if the Turks see you?"

"the Turks are rarely seen around, Jenna, no worries" he replied, calm and relaxed, probably high too

"I've already seen them three times in that pub, I won't let you go"

You swallowed thickly thinking about the conversation you eavesdropped. The Turks could be in there, but you had nothing to worry about, you thought, since you did nothing wrong. Even knowing that, you weren't at peace. 

You gathered some courage and entered the pub, it was big and quite crowded, not in the counter where you sat down though. 

A shiver ran down your spine when you noticed that some of the men were looking at you, and that you were the only female in there.

"hello beautiful, what can I bring you?" the bartender asked in a flirty way, but you simply ignored his behaviour

"anything, but it has to be the cheapest, thanks"

He laughed at you "that's a good choice" he turned around and quickly came back with a drink, the colour was transparent

"how much for this?" you asked, he laughed louder than before

"nothing, it's water" and he went off to serve other customers, you looked at the glass and mentally face-palmed for your embarrassing situation.

"hey man, some whiskey for me and my partner here, would ya?" a voice just arose above all the noise, it was a sensual yet laid back voice, you would have liked to hear it again, but you didn't dare to turn around and see who it was that spoke, even though you were curious. 

Two men sat next to you, and with the corner of your eye you noticed their clothes, your father always talked about them, the Turks. The one directly next to you didn't wear those clothes like the other members, the blouse was unbuttoned near the neck and he didn't wear a tie, also, his hair was red and a bit messy. He was sitting on the barstool with a weird posture, but still elegant in somehow. 

You took a sip of water, pretending it was an alcoholic drink, your ears couldn't help but notice that the noise of before was gone; some customers had gone away and others simply decided to hold their breath in, in case the Turks were there for them. 

The bartender gave the two new clients their drinks "you should stop coming here, it scares my customers" he said, with a serious yet calm voice, avoiding any kind of conflict with the two men. 

"oh I bet you can get by even losing a few costumers every couple of days, Joel" the red haired man took a sip of his drink, but something made you feel observed. He was staring at you, analyzing you as if he could see through you

"what is a girl doing here?" the Turk asked you with a sliding cadence in his voice

You gulped at the reference and turned to face him, his light blue eyes with green shades made you blush, you also noticed two red stripes right below them. He was certainly handsome, even wearing that pair of goggles on his forehead

"what are you here for?" he asked "it's a dangerous place for someone like you, the red light district" he sipped his drink again

"uh.. I-"

"Reno, don't bother the young lady" his partner interrupted you, probably catching your struggle, a wave of relief invested your tensed body

"come on Rude, at least at night stop acting like a nanny" he complained, turning to him and then back at you again

"so?"

"uh.. I'm here just for a drink" you gave him an awkward smile, no idea why two Turks would come to the slums to drink something. They were wealthy, you didn't know how much, but they surely were enough to live a more than good life. 

He looked at your drink and then at you "that looks like water to me"

You blushed, ashamed. It could be anything, how the hell did he figure out it was water?

You nervously adjusted your hair "huh.. I just came to Midgar, I really don't have much money.." 

He looked impassible for the majority of the time, sometimes a smirk appeared on his face, but you noticed it was quite rare, his expressions were mainly in the eyes. 

"I see, here, let me offer you a drink" he snapped his finger at Joel, gesturing to bring you the same drink as his. Another thing that worried you: owing something to someone, especially a Turk.

"i-it's unnecessary, really, I can't even stand alcohol that well" you giggled

"you look tense" he suddenly said, his eyes icy and his stare right into yours, you heard the sound of the glass being left on the counter by the bartender and used it as an excuse to avoid his stare since it gave you the chills. Too cold for you to ignore.

You took a sip of the drink, hoping it would make you feel better about the current situation

"I don't like having debts, let alone with.." you were kind of embarrassed about saying out loud that they were Turks, you only assumed it after all, you weren't a hundred percent sure

"with the Turks?" he finished your sentence with a sense of pride, you felt even worse now that he confirmed it. You nodded, drinking again from the glass as you started to feel lightheaded, not used to such a strong kind of alcohol, he sipped his own too

"yeah.. I'm sorry, I heard about you guys and I didn't hear good things, people are always scared of you" you explained, he looked around the pub, gesturing towards all the empty seats that popped up after they entered 

"oh, you don't say?" he joked, you smiled at him now that his eyes looked lively again

"by the way, I'm Reno, the big bald there is Rude" he pointed at his partner on his left

"I'm Y/N, nice to meet you both" you were still careful about what you could say and not say, the Turks were way worse than any Soldier. You heard once that a friend of your father's was physically and psychologically tortured for hours in an interrogation room with one of them, and then he took his own life.

You shook your head, trying to cast away those thoughts. 

Your glass was now empty, but the alcohol still didn't kick in too much, it was slowly working in secret

"what are two Turks doing in the red light district?" you asked Reno, curious

"well.. We come here sometimes at night for a drink, that's all, best drinks of the city together with those of the seventh Heaven" his glass was empty too, but he seemed unbothered

"want another drink?" he asked, you shook your head

"better not, I'm feeling dizzy.." 

"mh" it looked like he was analyzing you again now, you simply didn't know what he was analyzing, you opened your mouth, embarrassed

"I know I shouldn't have come here because.. it's dangerous, and not only this district, I mean.. Everything, criminals and Soldiers and Turks, here it's hell and I'm just at the first day.." you were off the earth right now, then snapped back

"no offence though! I'm sorry" you looked at him again, with a soft smile trying to not seem angry or something

"no offence taken" he noticed you getting up  "do you want me to accompany you home?" 

You blushed, even though he was one of the Turks, you were mesmerized by him and developed some kind of crush right away, but also, you didn't want to bother him too much. 

"no, no, it's fine, I swear, thank you for the drink, goodbye" and you exited the pub, last thing you heard was Rude and Reno's voices

"Reno."

"what, nanny?" 

 

You managed to get home safely, even though you knew it probably was just temporary luck. You had fun at the pub after all, and talking about appearances, Reno was a hundred percent your type. 

 


	2. Shinra

At 6 am, your alarm went off, making you jump out of your bed the moment you realized you had to go to work, you quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, grabbed your handbag and ran to the Shinra HQ, arriving at the entrance just in time.

"hello Y/N" the woman behind the desk wasn't alone, she brought another woman with her, who stepped next to you "Clarisse will show you around and inform you about your tasks"

You nodded, still sleepy, with a headache and bags under your eyes, you didn't know what time you went to bed the night prior, but certainly not early.

 

Shinra was huge, they showed you different departments: the weapons development, urban development, space exploration and public safety maintenance departments, this last one contained other sections: The Investigative Division of General Affairs, Soldiers, security department and the Roboguard.

You were particularly focused on the investigative division, the Turks, you were told there were only four of them and your jaw almost dropped, thinking that you already met two. 

After the tour she basically told you that you had to face multiple tasks, depending on the needs of the person asking for your help. You were given a desk in a room full of other desks and phones, but empty, you were the only one present. Shinra really wasn't in a good shape. 

 

You were immediately paid a decent sum as a help from the company to maintain your apartment in the first month, you didn't know the new Shinra could actually behave like empathetic human beings ruled it, but maybe they did now. 

You sat down at your desk, two hours passed and no one called or asked anything. Well, you couldn't complain, being paid to do nothing was boring but better than breaking your back all day.

Suddenly, the phone rang and you replied right away "Shinra's trainee, what's your emergency?" you replied, ready to work

"paperwork, Turks section" a calm and low voice said before hanging up, you hurried to the investigative division, but when you reached the door you remembered that you needed a special key card you didn't have and couldn't have. So you called Clarissa using your cellphone since she had given you her number

"what is it?" she asked, distracted by her own tasks

"I was called by the Turks section, but I don't have the card to get inside, can you open?"

"I'll call Tseng and tell him to open the door for you" the phone call ended.

You didn't know who Tseng was, but you guessed he was a Turk too. Soon, a tall man with raven hair in a quite long ponytail and piercing black eyes activated the sliding door for you and let you in

"thanks, I take it you're Tseng?" you carefully asked, noticing his well kept Turks uniform

"I am. Follow me" he looked apathetic to you, almost inhuman, but certainly a skilled individual. Tseng led you to a room with a big oval glass table in the middle of it, full of piled papers

"sit down and mark all of these papers, don't waste your time reading them" and he stepped out, closing the glass door and leaving you alone. 

You sighed, it was certainly better than doing nothing, you sat down and started working. 

The thoughts in your head went from the Turks department to the members of the Turks. You met Rude, Reno and Tseng, and ironically, the only one that didn't scare you was Rude. Still, you couldn't stop thinking about the red haired one, you suddenly blushed while marking some of the papers.

 

The task took the whole day away from you, leaving you tired at 8 pm; for lunch you just drank a coffee coming from the kitchen of that section.

Packing the documents, you heard the sliding doors open and turned to see who it was, recognizing the red haired Turk

"Reno?" you asked, embarrassed

"why are you so surprised to see me? You're in the Turks section, even worse than the red light district, yo" he scoffed, keeping his eyes on you

"I-I forgot to tell you I just started working for Shinra yesterday, I guess.." you awkwardly smiled again and soon finished packing. You got up, but before you could move, you heard the sound of another pack of documents thrown onto the free part of the glass table by Reno. He put his hands in his pockets, looking at you with coldness, it stabbed your heart in fear.

Still, you couldn't understand, why would he be that apathetic just giving you other documents to mark? you opened the first page and noticed your name on it, your eyes widened

"why is there my name on this?" your voice slightly trembled

"we must talk"

"w-what for? I just came here.." you looked down before searching his eyes for some compassion, but there was nothing even remotely similar to it, he was a Turk after all, not a friendly neighbor.

"come with me" he said, keeping an eye on you as he turned around and started walking, you followed him out and shivered when, after a few corridors, you read 'interrogation room'. Being interrogated by the Turks was the worst nightmare for anyone.

He made you go in first, there was a chair and a little table in it, but you didn't sit yet as he entered, closing the door

"sit down" he ordered, at that point you followed his words. Your hands were shaking, hidden under the table, and anyone could see you were in an emotional turmoil. Was it because of your father? It probably was, you thought.

"so.." he reached into his pocket and took something out of it

"you know how Turks procedures are, or at least, you can imagine it" the small object in his hand stretched and became a metal rod, you gasped

"what do you have to say about your relationship with your father?" he asked in a sliding voice that made you whimper, like some kind of breeze passed throughout your bones. 

"I.. I didn't know that my father was in Avalanche until I was fourteen.. " you started, avoiding his cold stare and fidgeting "and when he told me, what could I do? I simply kept it for me, and my mum.. She already knew and wasn't happy about it, thinking it would endanger us"

"Mhmh.." he hummed "have you ever thought of partaking in one of the Avalanche operations?" he was now behind you, you heard some intermittent clicking sounds, probably playing with the rod. You felt extremely threatened by that behaviour

"N-no, I wouldn't.. I just wanted a normal life, without Soldiers and terrorism and violence.." you stuttered, your heart pounding faster as he stepped next to your seat, looking down at you. You eyed his hands, clicking a button on the rod over and over, it was getting on your nerves more than what you thought, also you noticed flashes of electricity when he did that. It was an electrical rod. 

"did anyone ever wanted to force you into Avalanche? Did your father bring you with him?"

You stopped looking at him "uh.. Yeah.. I mean, at the beginning he didn't, but then he became obsessed and wanted to bring me and mum in, mum didn't want to, so they started arguing and.." you paused, still hearing the clicks as he leaned down. The free hand on the backrest of the chair, you could feel his breath brushing your hair, and his perfume instantly made you blush in a situation where you shouldn't. The hand that held the rod was now pressed against the iron table in front of you, resting there and still holding the weapon; you stared at his slender fingers, but anxiety took you over as he spoke

"and what?" he insisted

"uh.. And.. They used to argue quite loudly and he hit her sometimes.. "

"did he ever hit you?" he was still completely impassible

Normally, a person would be weirded out by these questions, you weren't though, you knew it was simply important for him to take out as much as possible about your relationship with your father to know more about your purpose in Midgar and Shinra. You didn't answer at first, so he started clicking the button on his rod again. Now, the electricity scared you, but the sound was way more disturbing, echoing in the empty room, you were on the verge of tears

"h-he did, yeah.." you held the tears in, avoiding to cry in front of the Turk, it would only make you feel worse

"mh" he closed the rod and put it back in his pocket, you felt the hand on the backrest moving and gasped when he stepped to the side of the table and slammed the palm of his hand there, absolutely unbothered though. These little things tremendously destabilized you.

Seeing his left hand back in his pocket you understood why he presented to you in the previous room with his hands there, just keeping track of his weapon.

You stood up as he gestured you to, once out of the room, his eyes lightened up again like nothing happened

"what are you doing tonight?" he asked, you were still shocked by what just happened, he didn't even touch you and yet it felt like he hit you harder than any slap or punch. He smirked at your loss of words, and almost held in something that sounded like a laughter

"I.. I'm sorry, I think it's not the case to go out.. " you swallowed, embarrassed and with your heart beating faster than ever

"oh, but I meant.. to come check if you got anything incriminating at home" he corrected himself, your eyes widened, not at peace

"w-what?!"

Reno chuckled at your response before starting his walk towards the end of the corridor, he waved at you without turning around "goodnight" you heard him saying.

It was a joke. A damn joke.

Your face was red, of anger and embarrassment altogether "Reno.." you muttered before sighing, grabbing your things and going towards the exit of the building, where Clarisse stopped you

"hey Y/N! It's dangerous for us to go out alone at this time, do you have someone to pick you up?"

You quickly smiled at her "don't worry! I know how to take care of myself" you waved at her and got out. 

Truth is, you didn't know how to take care of yourself, but you didn't want to bother anyone for your safety. Things went smoothly though, and you made it back home, ate something and went to bed, tired and still thinking about what happened. 

 

The next day, you went to work like the previous one and everything went just fine, the Turks didn't call you and you didn't see Reno. After what happened you thought it was better not to see him, but you missed his presence, his voice and movements, his appearance, you didn't want to accept your feelings though, he was a Turk, you had to snap out of it. 

 


	3. The Turks

Another day of work.

Lunch already passed and you ate with your colleague, Clarisse, some rice made by her. She didn't look nice at the beginning, but she surely was now and you were happy about it. 

Then you checked out your inbox and noticed that the Turks requested you again, your heart skipped a beat and you immediately went into the section, even though once again you were closed out. 

You searched your pockets to find the cellphone, but as soon as you found it, Reno came from your same direction and entered the room, the door slid closed once he stepped inside. He didn't even notice you, or worse, he ignored you. 

You called Clarissa and she informed Tseng about it, he quickly came to rescue you. 

"Thank you, Tseng, sir" the only thing you knew about him was that he was the leader of the Turks, Clarissa also told you that Reno was the second in command and that he trained for a long time with them, it made you wonder. Being a Turk probably was something rooted inside, after all.

You followed Tseng, who led you to his office, he sat down behind his desk while you stood on the other side, waiting for instructions

"I asked the president to exclusively assign you to the Turks section, we need your help more than any other inactive department, also.." he kept his elbows on the wooden desk as your heartbeat fastened at the thought of seeing Reno everyday 

"I know that Reno talked to you, I told him not to be too harsh, since I perfectly know more about your father and your family than you think and I'm sure you aren't a threat to us" 

You decided not to ask anything, just listen until he finished. 

"thanks Mr Tseng, also, I don't know what 'harsh' means for you secret agents, I wouldn't know what to say about the interrogation, I don't know.." you looked away from his black eyes

"good, then he did just fine, now.. " you straightened up and looked at him again, even though you couldn't hold his stare for too long

"I want to inform you that we are four, me, Reno, the second in command, Rude and Elena, there will be much paperwork to mark and little tasks. This is your key card" he handed you a little card that you put in your pocket

"don't lose it or we will assume you gave it to someone else, there would be consequences" his voice made you gulp, you immediately nodded and exited the room, sighing once out.

Those Turks were so hard to deal with, always suspecting this and that, and analyzing every little movement and expression. 

"you, bring me a coffee" you heard a feminine voice from another room and checked it out

"hey, I didn't tell you to come see me, but to bring me a coffee" a blonde woman yelled. 

"I'm sorry!" she must be Elena, you thought while hurrying to the coffee machine, then bringing the drink back to her and putting it on her desk, she ignored you as you stepped away.

Since no one called you again, you started looking around, here and there, just to understand the rooms locations better, til you heard a voice resembling Reno's in one of those. 

You slowly stepped closer to the door, trying not to make too much noise

"that's not how you play chess, Rude" you heard Reno just before silence fell. After a second the door opened and the man looked at you, you almost jumped back

"why are you eavesdropping?" he clicked his tongue with a malicious smirk on his lips. You instantly blushed, still wondering how he managed to hear you

"I'm.. I'm not, I was just, looking around.." you had really no idea how to fool him, again, Turks were hard to deal with

"come in, yo, we're playing chess, but you already know that" he went back in, leaning against his desk as you stepped inside too. You noticed Rude sitting on the couch in front of him, in-between them there was the chess board on a small glass table, the bald man was focused on his strategy, still with his sunglasses on.

"you can sit on the couch if you want, permission granted" the red haired Turk invited you with that smirk of his, you didn't know what else to do, so you sat down next to his partner, who made a little more space for you, leaving a gap between your bodies. 

You looked at the board, then your eyes shifted to Reno for a second, and he was looking down at you, impassible. It didn't bother you, but it certainly destabilized you somehow

"come on Rude, how much time do you still need?" Reno insisted, looking at his wristwatch "ten minutes have passed, you would be disqualified"

The cadence of his voice gave you a hot shiver, but it wasn't the moment for that. Rude moved a piece, but the other agent leaned down, moved another and sighed louder "chessmate again, go buy me a donut, yo"

You heard Rude sighing loudly as he got up and exited the room, now you two were alone. 

"do you know how to play chess?" the red haired Turk asked

" Y-yeah.. I mean, a bit, I'm not that good at it.." you eyed the door and he noticed, his expression fell to nothing. Suddenly, his cellphone rang and he picked up, humming a few times and ending with a "got it" before putting it back into his pocket

You nervously swallowed "I think I should go check if Tseng or Elena need anything.. "  you got up and adjusted your hair, but noticed that his eyes went from yours to your lips and chest, then back where they began

"wait until the donut comes yo, it'll be hilarious"

You didn't know how it worked, but technically he was more than a superior for you, and anything he said was an order. On the other hand, you probably just wanted to stay.

"in the meanwhile.. Can I ask you something?" your mouth moved all by itself, wanting to make a conversation with him

"sure thing"

"are you Turks really worse than Soldiers?" you pressed your lips together right after, mentally scolding yourself 

"I'll answer, but next you'll have to answer mine"

You nodded, the wave of heat in your body didn't want to cease

"we are said to be worse than Soldiers, we're actually simple multi-tasking agents, more subtle, cooler and we train way more than soldiers, I've been a Turk almost all my life, I can say it's a lifestyle. And they call us dangerous simply because each one of us got a brain of his own, still.. we're said to be ruthless when following orders"

You enjoyed his explanation even though it simply informed you on the general picture, you thought you really owed him that reply to his mysterious question

"so.. You're really good at hand-to-hand combat too?" you started becoming really curious

"I am, but now you owe me two answers" he gestured with his hand, a soft smile appeared on your face

"are you.." his eyes shifted from the chessboard to you again, his head didn't move though "..underage?" his expression became serious, a shiver ran down your spine as you also heard the door opening

"Reno." Rude just came in with a donut, scolding his partner in a harsh and monotone way while your face became utter red

"what? It's just an innocent question, yo.." he shrugged at Rude's reaction "she owes me that" he added, throwing another glance at you

Debts, debts again.

"if you don't answer I'll read it in your files, just saying" he pointed out, hearing no answer from you

"w-what kind of question is that? Why would you want to know?!" you couldn't control your tone of voice, the bald Turk was looking at Reno with a hard and judging expression

"those are two new questions, can't answer them, you're still in debt" a half smile on his lips, he was playing with you so much

You shook your head "I-I'm not underage.."

"well, that's good news, you can go now" he sat on the desk, looking at your back while you disappeared through the door.

You ran to the bathroom to wash your face, but couldn't calm down. There really weren't many reasons to ask a girl if she was underage. 

 

The rest of the day quickly passed, but because of another task assigned by Tseng, you could pack your things only at 11 pm, your eyes almost falling shut as you yawned. At the Turks section door, a hand put itself in-between your card and the scanner before you could activate it, making you retract right away. You looked up at your left and there he was, the red haired agent. His impassible face transformed into a mischievous smirk as he didn't move. 

"I'm going home too, want me to accompany you?" he asked, making your body feel tense

"uh.. I can go alone, it's not that important-"

"hey, I know Midgar, and it is important, I don't think you know how many dangerous people there are out there" he stated with nonchalance, you looked at his lips for a second before going back to his eyes, hoping he didn't notice

"but a Turk would be dangerous too.. wouldn't he?" you subtly teased him this time, and it didn't go unnoticed, his half smile was like a drug

"oh I am, and I can be" his voice went through your veins as it transformed almost into a whisper, your embarrassment was evident, but finally Reno removed his hand from the scanner and let you pass the card to exit, he exited first and you quickly followed him to the gate. 

He had apparently decided to take you home by foot, you knew he had a car, Clarisse told you, but he wanted to go by foot.

"uhm.. Reno, have you any idea of where I live?" you asked, since you two were now walking through the slums 

"sure I know, yo, I checked your files before"

You gulped at that "I-is that legal?" the situation was so extraneous to you

"for the Turks everything is legal, not even war crimes apply to us"

The tone he let you hear was unreadable, it could hint to anything you wanted, but also, you didn't want to know. It surely was a scary truth. 

Crossing empty streets, you noticed that the few people around changed route whenever they saw him walking by, and you also noticed that he analyzed every single detail of the environment like it was normal. Once Turks, forever Turks, you thought.

 

You finally arrived at the stairs conducting to your apartment, he frowned, looking up at the whole building "this is worse than expected" 

"yeah.. I told you I didn't have much money" you looked away from him in embarrassment, the Turk kept staring at you

"well, time for me to go drink something, I wanted to invite you with me tomorrow, but a birdie tells me you'd say no" he put his hands in his pockets again and you felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, as if you just heard a click, even though it was impossible. Was he aware of the mind tricks he was using? You wondered. 

"I simply don't think it's a good idea.. And I'm not fond of alcohol, you know" you adjusted your blouse

"no need for you to drink alcohol yo, just for the company, Rude, Elena and Tseng will be there too anyway, if you're afraid of being alone with me" he passed a hand through his hair, his eyes still locked onto yours, you blushed

"I.. I don't know.. " you thought about it, it wasn't actually a bad idea, maybe a night out would be good for you, also, maybe you could gather some friends.

"alright Reno, see you tomorrow." you nodded, finally convinced. 


	4. Night out

In the morning you went to work as always, a bit worried about the night to come, but excited too.

You wondered what being with a group implied, a group of friends, even though in this case they were your high rank superiors.

Thinking about it, a shiver ran down your spine as you brought some coffee to Tseng. You had no idea how they were like in normal circumstances, aside from Reno and Rude, they were the same.

About them, they weren't in the section that day, probably busy with a mission or something like that, you decided to take your chances and talk to the Head of the Turks

"I'm sorry Sir, can I ask you some info?" you tested the ground

"yes" he turned his eyes to you as you spoke

"I didn't see nor Rude or Reno, where are they?"

You seemed to imagine a subtle smirk forming on his lips "on a mission." he paused "They don't look reliable, but they're the best, expecially Reno, he's not second in command for nothing"

He kept scribbling something on a paper, you thanked him and went on your way. He seemed slightly amused by your question.

Right after, Elena made you print some documents and everything went smoothly till the end of the working day, 8 pm.

 

While reaching the entrance of the Shinra to go home, you received an unexpected phone call, wondering who it could be, you picked up "hello?" 

"go to the heliport of Shinra, yo"

You could recognize that cadence miles away "R-Reno?" you almost dropped the phone

"how the hell did you get my number?" but he had already hung up on you. A sigh escaped your lips as you turned on your heels and went to the elevator, up to the roof where the heliport was located.

You saw the red haired Turk sitting inside the vehicle, a leg dangling down, he smirked at you when he saw your figure getting closer

"so, how did you get my number?" you asked again, he chuckled in response

"a Turk would better not spill his secrets" he teased as you crossed your arms in irritation

"where are we going with a helicopter anyway.. " you sighed getting inside of it, behind Reno's seat.

"Hello Rude" the bald Turk was sitting on the other side, next to Reno, and greeted you as the doors closed by themselves

"uhm.. Can I ask where are we going? I thought we would stay at the Wall Market.." you had brought enough money just for a few drinks there

"tomorrow is our day off, and Turks' day off is your day off too now" you heard the red haired one saying before fastening your seatbelt and leaning back with ear protection on as he took off. It wasn't the answer to your question anyway, you complained in your mind. 

The noise was too loud to let you hear a word of what the two of them were talking about at times, so you just kept your mouth closed until you landed.

 

You hopped out as soon as the doors slid open, taking a breath of air and exhaling loudly, you heard Reno's steps next to you

"don't vomit on me" he scoffed before starting to walk ahead, Rude kindly waited for you instead

"are you okay?" he asked with his low yet soft voice, certainly less threatening than some of Reno's impressions, you smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thank you.." you straightened up, starting to walk alongside Rude. Your eyes wandered off to the environment, you knew the place, a beautiful and artistic town you've been before: Wutai.

Still, you had no idea of how Tseng and Elena would join you, but they surely had their means.

Reno had disappeared, but luckily his partner knew perfectly where he was, a hotel whose ground floor was the best bar of the city, the two of you entered. Apparently, the Turks didn't need to book tables even in crowded places, and it was just one of the many privileges that made you roll your eyes to the back of your head. 

Nervousness was obvious while you adjusted your hair, you had no money to pay the hotel or the drinks, or anything, it was quite an expensive place as far as you remembered. 

Yet you watched as Rude and Reno sat down on pillows at a five people table, you looked at them with embarrassment, but soon you noticed the red haired Turk patting down on the cusceon next to him, just past the corner of the table, and you sat there.

"Reno you didn't tell me about this.. I'm not.. Huh.. Wealthy enough" you said in a whisper

"I never even said that you would pay though"

Good, other debts, you thought with hopelessness as he stopped a waitress and asked her to bring a bottle of whiskey and some rum, you mentally facepalmed.

Elena and Tseng soon arrived and the boss greeted you while sitting with his comrade. 

"why is she here too? That wasn't actually programmed, was it?" she complained as the maid brought the bottles to the table.

Reno immediately started pouring whiskey in his glass and mixed it with rum, before pouring the last in your glasses too.

"she's here cause I said so, she's part of our section after all" Reno said, not minding the harshness of the blonde Turk. 

"well she can't come to know our secrets though" her head turned to Tseng "right?"

"nothing will happen for a simple night out, plus she's completely harmeless to us" he clarified, he must have done more than some research.

The red haired Turk swallowed the alcohol all at once, leaving you surprised. 

"oh I didn't tell you that I booked some rooms already, one for Y/N and Elena, one for Rude and me, so we can literally pass our night here" he poured some alcohol again.

"I want an orange cocktail" you heard Elena privately say to the maiden while Tseng replied to Reno

"I won't stay here tonight, I got personal business to take care of" he sipped his drink too, and you and Rude followed

"I know, as always, yo" the Turk on your left scoffed, adjusting his goggles and drinking again.

 

The night went on, you even saw a smile on Tseng's face for the first time, but after a hour or so, Reno turned out completely drunk. He had almost finished three bottles alone, he didn't actually sound drunk or move like a drunk person, but he surely was.

"alright alright" his glass dangling from two of the fingers of his left hand "let's play this game, who do you like?" Reno asked Rude, you tilted your head to the side and noticed the blonde Turk blushing vividly instead, knowing he would ask her too, later. 

"..I told you once already" Rude steadily said

"well, do tell me again yo"

"..Tifa"

"didn't Elena like you?"

"what?! No!" Elena slammed her empty glass on the table, visibly angry, Reno mischievously grinned, putting his glass down

"then who do you like Elena? Oh I know" he glanced at Tseng. Your crush was now behaving like a jerk, it was evident that Elena liked Tseng, but he shouldn't actually tell him, it wasn't fair

"Reno, I think you should go rest, you're.. Drunk ?" you looked at the others seeking confirmation and they all nodded, agreeing with you, Tseng stood up

"my time here is over, I have to go, enjoy the rest of the night" he waved at you without saying anything else and walked towards the door

"wait! Tseng! Don't leave me here with these!" Elena got up and ran to him, having problems in balancing herself, you giggled at the situation even though you shouldn't have

"now, who do you like?" Reno got dangerously close to you by pressing a hand against the edge of the wooden table, lifting himself up to surpass the corner separating you. His voice was teasing you so much your blush was worse than Elena's

Rude grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down

"Reno, sit" he said, you were still embarrassed, but laughed at it

"does he always drink this much?" you asked his partner as you checked the empty bottles, he nodded

"but sometimes I manage to stop him from exceeding" he added

"exceeding? I'll tell you what, I didn't exceed, this is the normal quantity of alcohol required to make me sober"

Was he implying that his normal attitude was that of a drunk man? You couldn't help but laugh and Rude chuckled too, Reno wasn't laughing though 

"hey.. This shit is crazy yo.." he slowly shook his head playing with Tseng's half full glass, making it roll and spilling the content

"Reno, stop being a child, come on" Rude helped him up and you got up too, helping the bald man dragging him through the hallways and corridors up to the second floor, Reno was still too lively to stop squirming at times

You finally reached the room he had booked and both you and Rude let him fall onto the bed, he immediately sat up though. Your muscles hurt already after the difficult travel. 

"how much does he weight? Damn.. I thought he wasn't that heavy" you commented with a sigh

"he got muscles" Rude simply explained, you didn't notice them, but you kind of took them for granted, or at least, not that heavy. 

"check on him, I'll bring some ice" he ran down, still with those sunglasses on, so your attention turned to your drunk superior who suddenly stood up, startling you

"uh, Reno.. You should sit down and rest, you're drunk" you took a step back, but he stepped towards you, placing a hand on the wall behind you, next to your head, you looked up at him as he spoke

"you know what's more dangerous than a Turk?" you shook your head in response, blushing for the small gap between you, a smirk shaped his lips

"a drunk Turk, yo" his free hand slowly went to your neck, tight enough to keep you against the wall with easiness, you whimpered. He really was strong and you knew that in that condition he didn't even realize he was hurting you. 

A rush of heat invaded your body, as you felt his lips at the base of your neck, your hands touched his chest, trying to push him away but in vain

"Reno!" Rude grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him away, he fell onto the bed and stayed there, you were slightly panting

"are you okay, Y/N?" you touched your neck, he hurt you, but it was so good to be so close to him. You nodded in response

"I-I'm fine.."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you certainly figured out by now that a drunk Turk is way more unstable than a Turk, but in this case we're just talking about a drunk Reno" you laughed at his funny comment

"oh Rude, you always waste my best moments.." you heard Reno muttering before throwing a pillow aiming at his partner, but sending it flying out of the door instead

"did they have the ice, Rude?"

He shook his head "no, but don't worry, I'll deal with him, go to your room, 117" he handed you the keys and you did as he said.

 

You found some clothes to sleep in the wardrobe and put them on, there was a pair for Elena too, but she probably went away with Tseng. They were quite the interesting bunch, there probably was one of those unbreakable bonds between them all. 

After a while you finally managed to sleep, even though in your mind you kept living again and again the closeness of before between you and Reno. 

 

The morning after you were awaken by a door slamming open, it was yours, the red haired man just stepped in wearing his usual Turks uniform

"rise and shine, I wanna go to Costa del Sol today, yo"

You covered yourself with the blanket, sitting on the bed "Costa del sol ? But...I didn't bring a swimsuit" the most troublesome thing about that was: you didn't really want him to see you wearing a bikini or something, on the other hand, you wanted to see him only with his boxers on, you blushed at the thought 

"no worries, I'll buy you one when we'll be there"

"n-no Reno!" you suddenly got up, he tilted his head to the side

"you booked a room for me in this expensive hotel in Wutai, you bought me drinks twice already, and now you want to buy me a swimsuit for Costa del Sol too? This isn't a vacation I would have ever been able to experience hadn't it been for you, and I can't really let you pay anything else, so.. Just bring me home"

his expression became impassible all of a sudden, you felt coldness in your veins as he grabbed his rod from the pocket, activating it and clicking the button a few times, staring at it. Fight or flight response was triggered in your body, but you stayed still

"well.. I was just tryna be nice. I got enough money, it's no problem, they pay us way more than you" he stepped closer to you, the sound of those clicks gave you the chills again, suddenly the sound stopped and the tip of the rod pressed under your chin, making you look up at him with embarrassment and fear. You perfectly knew he could switch the electricity on just by moving a finger. 

His light blue eyes with green shades were looking right through you, he was evidently different from when he was drunk, Rude was obviously right, a Turk, or at least, Reno, was more dangerous when he had control over his actions. 

 


	5. One day vacation

The electrical rod was pressing under your chin, keeping your head up, eyes looking at him. He was dead serious and you were absolutely not happy of having a possibly fatal object in contact with your skin, you swallowed thickly.

Reno's eyes kept staring at you from his height, the tip of the rod bothering you also for the pressure, stressing your sore neck. He noticed you throwing a glance at the door

"Rude's waiting inside the helicopter, he won't come" the red haired man said 

"we're headed to Costa del Sol, Either you're in or you stay here without a room, without money and without a way to go back home" he slightly tilted his head to one side and to the other as he spoke

Your body was burning and your face too "I-I'll come.." you stuttered and he mischievously smirked right after

"oh, good" the heat arose even more hearing the tonality of his voice, making that simple sentence so sensual it could be compared to a moan, he certainly did it on purpose to tease you before retracting his weapon and turning around just to take a few steps ahead and lean against the doorframe

"get ready, we we'll wait for you at the helicopter, yo" he gestured mimicking a gun with his fingers before walking back to where he came from. He was so hard to deal with, not the Turks in general, just him, that simply happened to also be a Turk. 

 

You put your clothes on and ran to the helicopter as soon as possible, the doors closed as you stepped in

"ready?"

"of course we're ready, Rude" Reno replied instead of you, his behaviour towards you was changing, you wondered if he remembered the previous night.

 

You arrived at Costa del Sol sooner than you expected. As soon as you reached the sand, you took your shoes off to touch it, while Reno walked inside one of the shops of the beach. Rude stayed with you

"it's so soft.. I never felt this kind of sand" You were smiling, Rude nodded before opening his mouth

"have you had breakfast?"

You looked at him, frowning "breakfast? Reno woke me up and told me to go to the helicopter, I didn't have time for breakfast" you moved the sand away with your feet, drawing circles

"let's go to the bar then, I'll send a message to Reno"

The two of you headed to the bar in one of the traditional buildings, you ordered some coffee and a croissant, while Rude ordered a sandwich, then you sat down at a table outside, waiting for the third member.

Rude suddenly cleared his throat and spoke once you were settled "did Reno do anything unnecessary when he woke you up in hotel?" he suddenly asked, adjusting his sunglasses, you swallowed, a thin shade of red appeared on your cheeks

"well.. He kind of threatened me with that electrical rod of his" you looked away from Rude, staring at the sea instead to avoid eye contact

"the electrical rod.." the man face-palmed in hopelessness "do you want me to talk to him?"

You immediately turned to him and shook your head "it's unnecessary! Really, it's fine, he didn't do anything bad after all" you gave him a reassuring smile, but he didn't look convinced. Still, you really appreciated the protective atmosphere around you two. Reno finally arrived too and sat down on the iron chair with a thud and his cellphone in hand.

"Rude, we got a mission tomorrow, we'll start at 3 pm at the Shinra heliport, I'll tell you the details later" Reno explained, professionally

"you'll tell me five minutes before departure?" Rude complained, crossing his arms, as his partner put the cellphone back in his pocket

"a hour, a hour prior is enough I think, anyway.." he ended up with his elbows on the table as a waitress brought you the things you had ordered, the Turk looked at them

"nothing for me? You're egoists"

"I'd say you don't even deserve it" you admitted with a cheerful tone, joking, he half smiled and leaned back onto the chair

"oh, you don't wanna see me angry, Y/N" he said again with an insinuating voice, you trembled as Rude slammed an open hand on the table, making noise, Reno's eyes shifted to him

"Reno." the bald Turk behaved like the owner of a bad dog, Shinra lapdog in this case you thought, giggling inside of your head

"what? Rude come on.. I'm just kidding, maybe." he spoke as you two ate your meals

"anyway they didn't sell swimsuits, we'll have to chill here without them, a real pity" he glared at the beach behind him, unbuttoning his blouse even more, showing part of his pecs, you observed his slender fingers' movements, but turned away when he noticed you.

You didn't actually see much, but what you saw was an undeniable proof that he was in a very good shape, you couldn't help but blush. 

A drop of water touched your skin and it made you look up, black clouds manacing your vacation, Reno looked up too

"guess we're quite unlucky today" he sighed

"Clouds are always bringing bad things to the Turks"

It was supposed to be a joke, but you didn't get it and, while Rude chuckled, you glared at them

"huh? What does it mean?"

"ah.." Reno got up "you wouldn't understand, now let's go back to the helicopter, there's not much we can do, it's about to rain"

You watched as Rude got up too, he went inside the shop, paid and came out, you followed him. He kind of made you feel safe, certainly safer than Reno, who made you feel in danger all the time, and the danger was him.

 

The three of you were now together again outside the Shinra vehicle. Rude received a call and was now talking on the phone, while Reno was leaning against the closed doors of the helicopter. The heliport was empty, but there was a sidewalk where, at times, people passed by and noticed the Turks uniforms, they didn't seem to care though. The rain was still soft, sweetly wetting Reno's face

"he's taking too much.." he commented, glaring at Rude a few feets away before crossing his arms, you sighed, waiting, but soon two well built men approached the area. Reno observed them with a serious expression, waiting for them to do or say something

"fucking Turks, you can't stay here" one of them said, close to the two of you, Reno stepped ahead, so they wouldn't take any other step towards the helicopter

"who says that I can't stay here? I can go wherever you want, even to your mothers' house" you gasped as you heard his sliding voice make up a provocation, what the hell was he doing?!

"what did you say?!" the two haters looked at each other in agreement and then attacked, you thought Reno would use his rod, but not even that, he dodged a punch, kicked the other man in the face before dodging another attack, he blocked one of them by the arm, making him scream and throwing him against his comrade, they both fell to the ground, with some fractures you guessed. Your jaw dropped as he adjusted his clothes, Rude ran towards the mess and noticed the scene, saying nothing.

"Y- You.. That's incredible.. And how the hell did you kick his head, you know how to do the splits or what?" you said with the intention of joking

"yeah, I do. We were taught different fighting disciplines, martial arts included" he said proudly, now poking one of the enemies with his turned off rod

"Reno, don't exaggerate" Rude scolded him

"I'm simply seeing if they're alive, but I could turn on the rod by accident you know" the cadence he gave to any sentence made him sound so perfect before your eyes, with no regards for the two simple men lying on the ground, you were still astonished. 

Your eyes shifted to Rude "the training to become a Turk must be really hard" you sighed as Rude nodded once, before getting back inside the helicopter

"I think we should go back to Midgar.." you suggested Reno, he put his rod at rest on his shoulder with a laid back attitude

"maybe we should, this time" he turned around and hopped in. You gave a last look at the beaten men and stepped in too.

You knew the Turks were hated, but you had no idea some people came at their faces with such a spirit, thinking they were superior to a class of men that have been trained to death for years. They weren't even infused with Mako like Soldiers, still, they were a bigger menace than them. 

 


	6. Too close

Tiredness was so rooted within you that you fell asleep inside the helicopter, so the travel went smoothly. You even had a dream, a dream about Reno you weren't proud of, but you didn't want it to finish regardless. 

A hand started quietly shaking you by the shoulder, it left you after a second as you were starting to wake up. Reno probably didn't notice since he turned around to reply to Rude's advice 

"let her sleep, Reno, she's tired"

"well, unless she sleepwalks, I wonder how I can take her home" his voice wasn't too loud, but it wasn't even a whisper. You were sleepy, but awake, keeping your eyes closed so that they wouldn't notice

"the keys are the problem, can you look in her purse?" you heard Rude saying, Reno sighed

"you know, I'm not in the mood to bring her back to that apartment, I prefer going home for the moment" his voice was directed towards his partner

"don't be an asshole.."

"oh no, no, she can sleep in my property, don't worry Rude, I wouldn't leave her here"

Your cheeks reddened hearing those words, a few steps could be heard before the bald man spoke again in a stern voice. 

"Reno."

"what?" he paused "Don't give me that look Rude" you felt Reno's hands sliding under your body, one behind your knees and the other one behind your back, your head was now on the front of his shoulder as he walked somewhere

"stop staring at me just cause I'm a kind hearted guy, yo"

You heard no more voices, only sounds of buttons pressed, wires moving, then steps and in the meanwhile you fell asleep again, the heat of his body made you feel relaxed.

 

You woke up on a soft and black leathered couch, the huge windows behind it showed the lights of Midgar, but it looked so beautiful instead of the usual sad view. You noticed that it was still night, the apartment was big and carefully adorned, framed accolades on the walls, some kind of trophies on the shelves, a modern TV. The kitchen was in the same room but separated by the counter. The main colour was white but there were also black and a few red items around, the carpet looked soft, and a small glass table stayed still in front of the sofa, you were resting on one, but there was another one to form a 90 degrees angle with it, your eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful place

You turned towards the counter, feets away, just to see Reno's back, he was doing something on the other side of the kitchen. 

The thought of going to him not making a sound just to give him a jumpscare crossed your mind, but he was a Turk, instead of getting scared he would probably break your neck as a reflex, so you opted for simply sitting straight

"welcome to my home" he said to you, without turning around, you wondered how he could detect such slight sounds, you also noticed that your shoes were gone, it was logical actually. The pavement was even as white as marble, it looked so expensive. 

".. Reno, why am I here? And not in my apartment? A-and what time is it? I gotta go to work" you rubbed your eyes, sleepiness didn't want to go away, you probably had slept just a few hours

"relax" his tone slid through your ears, spreading to your spine and making your muscles tense for the wave of heat. He was coming towards you with a cup in hand, placing it on the glass table with a coaster under it, you looked at the liquid: hot tea.

"it was for me, but since you woke up, it's yours"

"oh.." you looked at him, still blushing "thank you.."

The Turk stared at you while you grabbed the cup and started cautiously sipping the hot tea

"alright, I'll go take a shower, don't spill it, yo" he waved his hand and stepped towards the bathroom

"wait! Can I ask you some questions first?"

He turned to you, hands in the pockets of his Turks uniform

"about what?"

"Turks and things.." you looked away as a half smile appeared on his face, he immediately sat next to you on the couch, a leg bent on it. Reno was close now, you put down the tea or you would certainly spill it

"so.. Is it hard to be in the Turks?" you asked, you had become intrigued by that Shinra department, maybe because of your crush on Reno, still, you were interested in hearing more.

He clicked his tongue "it is not, but it kinda was in the beginning, I was quite little when I started the training and first thing they teach you is to leave emotions out of everything that involves our job" he put an elbow on the backseat of the sofa, still looking at you with his clear eyes before continuing

"and being a Turk is almost a 24/7 job, so basically they cut emotions out of you. Growing up we stay like this, not without emotions, just with them cut out of our mind, a hundred percent ignorable, that's one of the reasons we are the elite, long and hard psychological and physical training"

You were listening in awe "you're very competent about what involves the Turks, aren't you?" you smiled at him, he chuckled in response

"I'm just proud of being part of them" he shrugged "second in command, actually, just waiting for Tseng to loose It" the Turk joked, laughing softly. That night his voice was even more soothing. It was even turning you on, not a good thing for you. 

"next question?" he asked, since you looked as if you were in a hypnotic session

"oh! Uhm.. Have you ever.." you paused, taking a deep breath "..killed someone?"

His expression went cold and impassible, like that time he was interrogating you, your body slightly trembled as you swallowed thickly, the sensation he gave you was almost entirely different from the one when he was chilling and playing around, you wondered which version of himself he liked more and which one was an act. His face came a bit closer to yours, still a few inches away

Your heart was beating out of your chest "oh I did, many times"

At those words it skipped a beat, you had imagined he did, obviously, but the way he was saying it had an enormous power on you

His hand went to the side of your neck, slightly caressing it, your eyes involuntarily shifted to his chest at the contact, you had an extraordinary need to touch him, but didn't

"next question?" he kept his preying eyes on you as you stuttered for the embarrassment, still no detectable emotion on his face

"huh.. H-have you ever enjoyed being a Turk?"

"I always enjoy it, yo, every little bit" his voice became a whisper as his lips touched yours, pressing you down until you found yourself under him with your back against the couch, his hands at the sides of your head, while yours on his chest, feeling his wellshaped muscles. You felt his tongue asking for entrance and you moaned feeling pressure in-between your legs, his left hand was now pressing against the cloth of your slips, ignoring the skirt that couldn't cover you anymore. You were so ashamed of letting him feel how wet you got just from hearing his voice and being on a sofa with him. 

At that point his tongue intertwined with yours and his index slipped through the side of the cloth and entered you, your back arched towards his body and you moaned louder against his mouth, the two of you parted the kiss, a stripe of saliva still connecting you, but it soon faded, leaving you panting softly

"don't moan when I'm kissing you" he sensually instructed, keeping his unemotional mask on, you moaned again in response as another finger entered you and started moving around

"hey, did you hear what I said?" Reno knew you heard, he just wanted to tease you, your hands grabbing the tissue of his white blouse

"I-I heard.. I'm sorry.." you manged to say, your voice shaking for the pleasure

"good, next time I won't be so gentle" you couldn't tell if he had liked it, or hated it, either way, his voice almost made you orgasm alone.

His right hand went to rest on your neck, keeping your chin up as he started kissing the skin in the area below, then sucking and biting it, he made you whimper more than once, while his fingers where resting inside of you

Finally he took them out, earning another moan and unexpectedly introducing them into your mouth

"lick them like your favourite lollipop" he intimated you, your tongue started circling his fingers and your lips closed, soon you felt his fingertips pressing your tongue down before releasing it again. As soon as the Turk freed your mouth, he started loosing it. First he quickly kissed you again, then tore your blouse open, showing your bra. His left hand went under it, squeezing your breast with strength before playing with the nipple, you couldn't help but moan his name and spread your legs at the side of his hips for him, you couldn't wait anymore. 

He licked the side of your neck that he had attacked before, losing his cool in the heat of the moment

"I wanna fuck you so hard, goddammit.." he muttered, your entrance was even more wet as he stayed in that position while his free hand went to his trousers, unzipping them and freeing his penis from the clothed cage, your body trembled feeling the tip of it right after, slightly brushing against your entrance

Reno turned to look at you, while you closed your eyes and turned your head to the side, trying to avoid him, so he wrapped his fingers around your upper throat, making you look at him. Your lips met once more, but as you felt his tip open your entrance to let his large member in, you loudly moaned during the kiss as he instructed you not to. A smirk appeared on his face

"ah.. I knew you didn't listen" he pushed it all in with strength, your back arched as you moaned louder than ever, he didn't even leave you the time to get used to his size cause he already started pounding into you, he wanted that release and he wanted you.

His hand squeezed enough to make you gasp for air while his other hand slid under your arched back, keeping you pressed against him

"I-it hurts, too.. Too strong, w-wai-" a loud, shaking moan interrupted you as his hand squeezed even more

"stop talking and just moan" after a while he emitted a slight groan while thrusting into you the last few times before pressing inside with all of his strength, you moaned again, longer than before while pleasure made your whole body shake and your fists clench around his clothes, a slight, almost undetectable sound similar to a moan escaped his lips too, and it enhanced your feeling as he poured his liquid inside of you. 

Tears at the corners of your eyes, you were loudly panting, for a moment his hand squeezed your throat stronger, making you whine in pain before releasing it. His body kept pressing against yours as his lips kissed your neck a few times again, giving it a bite, you weren't paying attention though, still shocked by the previous sensation

"I hope you're on the pill, yo.." his voice sounded slightly tired, you didn't have enough strength to reply to his question at first, feeling little trembles still traveling throughout your body

Then he kissed you on the lips and exited you, another moan left your mouth for the last time before curling on yourself as he went to the bathroom, you didn't dare to say a word. Your hand wandered down to touch your entrance instead, feeling his seed slowly slythering out of you. You looked at your fingers painted in white before going back there to press your hand a bit, trying to keep it inside, you were on the pill anyway, and you simply liked the idea of being filled with his sperm a while longer. 

When he came back he gestured you to go to the bathroom too and gave you some clean towels and some of his clean night clothes, means a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

 

A hour passed, you took the longest shower of your life, your mind living in your thoughts now, coming back to reality just while looking at you in the mirror and touching your neck, it hurt and presented slight red and darker signs, you didn't want to know what it would become in a few hours. You had now somehow recovered and got out, finding the couch as clean as it was before you two had sex. The Turk was sitting on the other one. 

You were quite upset and embarrassed, stepping in front of him, he looked up at you

"it was oh so good" he emphasized with his usual sensual voice, you felt a chill running down your spine

"t-that's not the point, I mean.." you were still blushing "W-Why did you do that all of a sudden? But most importantly, how the hell did it come to your mind to hold my throat like that? Yo-you know how much strength you used? It hurts now.." you weren't actually angry, just in an emotional turmoil

"I perfectly know how much strength I used" he got up, facing you from his height, he probably didn't like to talk looking up instead of down like he usually did, he seemed a bit annoyed by your reaction

"it doesn't seem like it, you could have killed me, Reno.." you crossed your arms

"if I didn't know what I was doing, you would be a dead body by now, and I would call Rude to get rid of you"

He spoke with so much nonchalance that he genuinely scared you, even though you knew there was nothing to worry about. You looked down, away from him

"that's..probably true.. " you shook your head and regained eye contact "b-but why did you do that? I mean the.. The rest..uhm.. All that.." you were incredibly nervous and embarrassed, he slightly tilted his head

"you turned me on" he said in all honesty, keeping his light blue and green eyes on you

"so what if I didn't like it? You would have continued anyway?" a frown appeared on your face

"once you start, it's really hard to stop, I guess I would have continued, but you did like it, so it's not the case" a mischievous smirk on his lips, he softly spoke again 

"and I like your moans.." the Turk leaned down, whispering to your ear, the usual wave of heat invested you before he straightened up again

"be thankful I wasn't drunk, I doubt it would have been this good, and I would probably forget it in no time" he shrugged and slightly shook his head, walking towards his room, you refused to bend in front of his behaviour

"can you be serious for one minute now?" you sighed as his eyes came back to yours for a second before entering his room

"you think I'm not being serious?" he chuckled and waved at you "go to sleep, the couch is all yours" he stretched the last three words, a shiver ran down your spine as you let out a sigh hearing his door being shut. 

 

 


	7. Seven rules

Your eyes slowly opened at the sight of the sunlight coming from the window, you heard sounds of moved objects but couldn't figure out what it was. You sat up, stretching your back and arms, a yawn assaulted you before you could look around, you could see two plates on the kitchen counter and he was cleaning the area, he probably cooked something. You got up and walked towards it, just to sat on a stool in front of it

"oh, you want to eat too? thought you wouldn't" he scoffed, stretching the words again, making them slide in your ears and provoking a chain reaction, the heat arose, but you were still too tired to make of it a problem.

You looked at your plate, pancakes, you grabbed the fork and knife and started eating as he put a mug of hot coffee next to your meal, while he probably already ate since his plate presented breadcrumbs on it. He grabbed it and put it in the dishwasher.

Reno wasn't wearing his Turk uniform, just a black shirt and black trousers, you noticed his toned arms, thinking about last night. After drinking the coffee you finally regained consciousness "Reno.."

"what is it?" he stepped to your side and sat on the stool next to you, turning to face you, your cheeks went red

"was that just a.. Night? One night stand?" your lips pressed against each other, you had finished eating too.

"mhh, guess I'll think about it" he turned his eyes to the newspaper on the counter, checking its content as you went into an emotional crisis

"w-what do you mean? You fucked me and now you're just gonna ignore it?" you crossed your arms, quite confused and upset

"never said that" a pause "I'd fuck you again by the way" Reno kept reading the newspaper, replying with the calmest tone ever, not a care in the world. You cursed yourself for blushing at him.

 

Right after he wore his Turk uniform, you gave him the keys of your apartment since he asked for them to go grab some clothes and bring them to you, so he did, without showing any particular emotion about it, he wasn't even pissed. 

You wore your clothes and the two of you went to Shinra with his modern black car, you rarely saw that kind around, beautiful, you felt a little envious. 

 

As soon as you arrived to the Turks section, you parted ways without saying a word, he went into his office and you to your assigned desk, waiting for orders. Rude entered a few minutes after and greeted you, but before he could walk past you, he stopped, disturbed by something, you looked at him with wide eyes before a frown formed on his face.

You tilted your head "is something wrong, Rude?" he showed you the palm of his gloved hand as if he was saying 'wait' and walked away towards his and Reno's office, you watched his back until he disappeared, wondering what he saw. 

 

In the afternoon, the red haired Turk and Tseng left, it was weird for that pair to go on missions together, usually the most active were Rude and Reno, you didn't pay too much attention to it though. A hour later, Elena left too, telling you to not enter her office, which you didn't.

"Y/N" you heard a low voice and noticed the tall bald man standing next to your desk, he grabbed the chair next to you, turned it around and sat, you frowned

"is something wrong, Rude?"

"I talked to Reno" he said, you instantly blushed as your heart skipped a beat, not knowing what they talked about

"w-what did he say?" you stuttered, feeling observed by his eyes behind the sunglasses

"nothing in particular, but I'm good at getting untold hints" a pause before he spoke again

"Reno is some kind of chaos, when I'm with him he seems more oriented, but when he's alone it's inevitably evident how he is.. messy" you listened to his speech, interested

"I'm not telling you this because I don't like him or something, he's my partner and he's been for a long time now, I simply know him too well, and I also know what you shouldn't do around him"

You swallowed thickly, now staring at the Turk "wait.. So you're about to give me an advice about what?" you asked him to clarify

"how to handle him"

"oh" you thought for a moment, you actually needed a manual on how to handle Reno, he wasn't only cold and icy, he was way more, the mess he was carrying within himself was evident.

"tell me then.."

"first, I think it's obvious, but never put up a physical fight with him, it's dangerous not only because he's a Turk, but because he does a lot on instinct, he memorized the techniques way better than us. And he is also the fastest" 

You looked at Rude in awe, knowing you would discover many things that day

"physical fight you mean.. I don't have to punch him or what?" you tilted your head, as if you would ever punch him, impossibile

"anything, just don't, tickle is okay though"

You giggled at his joke and he showed you a quiet smile before continuing "second point, don't let him do this" his hand pointed towards the bruises on your neck

"y-you are assuming that this was made by him. It wasn't, I had problems with a.. A shirt instead" you knew it sounded ridiculous, he retracted his hand

"just don't let him do it, he won't make mistakes, but trust me, it doesn't lead to anything good"

Your heart started pounding faster hearing those words

"he's a Turk, Y/N, our life wasn't certainly the easiest, and it affected each one of us differently. I want you to remember that Reno murdered people in cold blood when ordered, or even when there's a choice, he always goes for that." he paused as you put your hands in-between your knees, hiding the fact that they were shaking

"third, don't threaten him or provoke him in bad ways, we were taught psychological manipulation, don't"

"oh!" you suddenly remembered "there's this thing that he does, with his rod, the click sound that he used when he interrogated me, it completely obliterates my mind, I mean, it's incredible" you informed him, still fascinated by the reaction it triggered, he nodded in agreement.

"I understand. We use mind tricks more often than you think." Rude adjusted his gloves "fourth point, don't let him drink, he isn't usually dangerous, but he gets really annoying and you wouldn't be able to drag him away in that condition"

You let out a chuckle remembering part of what happened in Wutai, then came back to focus on him

"fifth, don't ignore him, sixth, don't use his weapons, ever, we argued over that a few times." he paused "the seventh you'll have to find out by yourself, apparently" he shrugged before getting up and pointing the finger at the door, Tseng and Reno were back.

You immediately straightened up, turning to your superiors

"welcome back!" you said, your eyes widened noticing another man with them, he had handsome features and blond hair, his eyes were light blue but it was evident they were infused with mako. He was wearing black clothes and gloves, no weapon in sight.

He was walking in-between the two Turks, directed to Tseng's office. No one looked at you except for him, whose expressionless eyes pierced through your soul, not with fear, but with pain. As if he had to hold too much sorrow inside of himself.

They quickly disappeared into the office. You decided to get up, and get closer, even though you were quite scared that the Turks could sense you outside the room like Reno the previous time, so you slowly passed it and entered the one Rude was in. He looked up at you from the couch, still looking at the chessboard

"Rude, what was the seventh?"

The bald man removed his sunglasses for a second with a sigh of disappointment "he rarely gets angry, you'll probably never see him angry, but try not to make him"

"oh.." you looked down, thoughtful "so he wasn't just being cocky when he said that I didn't want to see him angry"

The Turk put his glasses back and shook his head, you spoke again "Why did you warn me like that though? I'm just a Shinra employee" you rolled your eyes, he crossed his arms and laid back against the couch, staring at you, judging, your muscles tensed as he spoke

"I don't know what happened in his apartment, but I doubt he didn't lay his hands on you"

You blushed as your mind recreated some images from the night prior, you didn't dare to speak as he got up

"that's why I'm warning you, I don't know in which way, but in someway he likes you."

Your heart was pounding hard and even more when the door behind you opened and Reno entered the room

"looks like you two are having a lot of fun" the familiar sliding voice came from behind and you quickly turned around

"huh.. Yeah, we were simply talking"

"yeah yeah, Tseng is looking for you, you'd better go to him" his glare gave you the push you needed to rush outside of the room and take refuge inside the boss' office, the blond man was still there, standing in front of the head of the Turks. You two looked at each other

"Cloud, this is Y/N, she'll keep track of your activities, from now on she'll have to check on you every now and then without warning."

You listened to the orders carefully. You had already heard of Cloud, he was the one who helped save the world, if your memory didn't play tricks. Weird you didn't really hear of him that much, it was incredible to meet him in person anyway, even if unfairly treated like an outlaw by Shinra.

You silently nodded as the man turned his head to Tseng "just the time necessary for you to evaluate the situation"

The man's voice was soothing and calm, it made your cheeks redden all of a sudden, Tseng nodded

"Y/N, go with him now, first day, tell me if you see anything out of the norm"

You bowed in sign of respect and you and Cloud exited the room in silence, you packed your things to bring them with you, but before you could exit the Turks section together, Reno popped up with the upper part of his rod resting on his shoulder, the other hand in the pocket. He wasn't even looking at you two, just chilling in front of the door

"uhm.. Reno, we should pass through.."

"just say the word.." the cadence of his voice reminding you how easy it was for him to make you melt

"please..?" you gave it a try, and he stepped aside, walking away from the two of you with his usual impassible expression. You passed your card on the scanner and the two of you exited the department and then Shinra.

"I'm sorry, I got no car so we'll have to go by foot, I guess.." you adjusted your hair in embarrassment, he scanned you for a moment before looking ahead. After a few steps he hopped on a big black motorbike, your jaw dropped

"that's not a problem" you heard him saying, since you weren't moving he stared at you "are you coming?"

You snapped out of your confusion and hopped on too. There was an issue with motorbikes, you had no idea of where you were supposed to grab onto, he still didn't start the driving

"hold onto me" he calmly said, and so you did, shyly hugging him from behind, as he dashed towards the end of the street.

 

After a few minutes you stopped at an old church, you followed him inside. As he stepped towards the flowers in the back of the building, around a puddle of water, you looked around in awe; a beam of light ignoring the broken roof and passing through to enlighten the flowers on the ground, Cloud kneeled down next to them. You couldn't help but being mesmerized by the view.

A weird detail you noticed between Cloud and Reno was that Cloud was completely expressionless, but you could sense his deep rooted emotions, while Reno could show a various range of emotions as well as being emotionless, but in any case they all felt superficial to you. You had no idea of which one was good and which one was bad, they were both simply interesting.

As your phone rang, your heart skipped a beat and Cloud glared at you, not quite happy of the ringing sound in the peaceful silence

"I-I'm sorry!" you grabbed the cellphone and ran out, answering "hello?"

"tonight your shift ends at 1 am, since until 9 pm you will be with Cloud, yo"

You immediately recognized the voice "Reno that's not fair!" you talked back, desperate for a break since your day off has been even more tiring than your days at work.

"me and Rude will be there until 1 am too, I don't make the rules" he seriously said, then hung up on you. You were left a bit shocked, he must have been in a bad mood, you thought, it happened to everyone every now and then.

You put the phone back and turned around just to see Cloud with three flowers in hand, he put them in a small wooden box, safe. You wondered

"what are they for?" your curiosity overcame your embarrassment as you spoke, he looked at you with those magnificent blue eyes, your muscles tensed again

"friends" he simply said before hopping on the motorbike again.

 

The two of you went to a market and then to what you guessed was his house, a small building, but quite comfortable, you still had a few hours with him before going back. 

"do as you please" he said, putting what he just bought onto the kitchen table. You were usually quite uncomfortable in someone else's house, mainly if the person was a handsome stranger, you swallowed thinking about it. 

Suddenly, while placing what he had bought in its place, he spoke "what happened to your neck?" he didn't even look at you

Your cheeks reddened and you instantly panicked "n-nothing to be worried about.." 

"I see" he paused for a moment "are you hungry?"

You noticed that he wasn't a very talkative man, but maybe it was because he didn't trust you, since you thought Rude wasn't talkative either, but then he started talking after getting to know you. 

"oh, I'm fine don't worry" you smiled at him, getting closer to the kitchen. You were actually very hungry, but shyness didn't allow you to be truthful with him. Cloud probably noticed your shyness problem, since he became more talkative himself

"you can sit on a chair if you want" he suggested, you nodded and sat down before finding the courage to speak again

"uhm, Cloud.. Aren't you the hero who saved the world?" your elbows were now on the table, he stopped from what he was doing, straightening his head up

"I'm no hero" then resumed his task

You tilted your head to the side "I'm sorry you think about it that way.." you didn't know the details, but you knew that he certainly was a hero, he didn't reply. 

"were you a soldier? Which class?" you insisted, it wasn't part of your job, talking with him, but you genuinely wanted to know him better. 

"..I wasn't a soldier" he shook his head before sitting at the table too, his gloved hand adjusting his hair as his forearms collided with the surface. He had no food to eat, nothing to read, he was just following the conversation now. You felt a rush of embarrassment, he noticed, so he spoke instead. 

"how did you end up with Shinra?"

Your eyes widened and you sighed "well.. Long story short, me and my parents have been moving for years, until my father got killed by soldiers.. Then I decided to find a job in Midgar since it was rebuilt and there were more job openings, and came here, looked around.. But nothing" you sighed "then a girl at the Seventh Heaven told me about how well Shinra paid new employees since they were short on personnel. So I went there, they hired me. Aftter a bit of time they decided to put me as an employee just for the Turks, and here I am." you looked down just to go back and smile at him, he was always impassible, no matter what

"your father was killed by soldiers and you went with Shinra?" he was understandably confused, straightening his back

"yeah well.. I didn't have a good relationship with my father anyway, and he was a member of Avalanche" you explained, gesturing a bit too much

"oh.. I see"

"what's your story?" 

You heard him sighing softly as he started talking. 

 

It was a very long story, and time flew out of the window, it was soon the time for you to go back to the Shinra HQ and work your arse off. 

You found out that he was a very kind guy, who faced a lot of traumas and overcame all of them, one way or another. He wasn't obliged, but he offered you a passage to go back to work, which you gladly accepted. 

At the gate, the two of you parted, you waved at him as he flashed away with his motorbike, with a smile on your face you throttled inside the structure to the Turks section, satisfied by your day. 

Much to your surprise, you found Reno sitting on your desk, playing with a small peluche of yours with his hand, but letting it fall back onto the surface without regards after seeing you

"oh welcome back" he said, then checked his wristwatch "later than expected"

You loved that man, you couldn't help yourself, he was utterly hypnotic, even though even you acknowledged that he was an asshole at times. You stepped closer and put your handbag in its place, then looked at him, who was staring back at you with a straight face

"I never mix business and pleasure, you know" he commented, you didn't know what he was referring to as he looked away, eyes moving through the things on your desk

"if something came out and I was ordered to kill you, I would" the cadence hit you right in the stomach, butterflies again. What he said actually made you feel worse, it was a threat, but your body was so intoxicated by him that interpreted it as a tease of some kind. 

"anyway, did you like Cloud? Quite the spiky guy, isn't he?" he let out a low chuckle, you managed to speak even though you were feeling so light headed

"y-yeah.. He's cool, he's so polite too, sounds like a good guy, why is Shinra keeping an eye on him? For his past against it?" you waited for a reply, but he got up from the desk and yawned

"classified info" he waved at you before going back to his office, probably with Rude again working on some strategy or something. You sat at the desk and started taking care of the papers to mark. 


	8. Unpredicted

Hours passed and it was finally time for you to leave, but since you didn't see Reno around, you went to check his office and noticed that Rude wasn't there, while the familiar red haired Turk was wasting his time lying on the couch

".. Reno, if you aren't doing anything, why did you stay here at Shinra?" you asked, hands on your hips. His eyes didn't open, but you were sure he wasn't sleeping. 

"physical training until 9, a break and physical training until more or less now" he answered

"but I didn't see you.."

"there are other elevators, yo" 

You hummed at his reply before turning on your heels about to exit, but suddenly you felt him behind you, hands on your hips, you blushed at the contact. He pressed you against his crotch and you whimpered, feeling the bulge in his pants. 

"I'm tired.." he muttered leaning down a bit to speak in your ear, a hot shiver ran down your spine

"I-if you're tired just go home.." you replied in a weak voice. You heard him taking a deep breath before exhaling 

"maybe I should bring you with me" a hand  left your hip and slid towards your vagina, getting under your skirt, you gasped in embarrassment 

"R-Reno, wait, stop.." a slight moan escaped your lips as you felt his fingers brushing against your clothed entrance

"hush.. you're wet"

"please not now.. It's late and there's Rude somewhere and-"

"Rude is finishing his training in the simulation room, he won't come in for a while"

His fingers wanted to get inside of you, but you tried pushing his arm away; even though you didn't have the strength necessary to cause him troubles, he didn't like your intentions either. The Turk removed his hands from you just to turn you around and force you against the wall, a hand at the side of your head, holding your wrist against it and the other one on your neck, keeping your face turned to a side as his lips brushed your skin on the other side of your throat. You felt like a prey in his hands, blocked. He suddenly stopped

"you got the same scent as Cloud, yo.." you felt his grip on your neck instinctively tighten and your free hand went to his chest, not to feel his shaped pecs again, but to push him away, with no avail.

"I-I went on his motorbike with him, I had to wrap my arms around him or I would have fallen.." you explained, a smirk appeared on his cold face. You didn't know if he had simply stated a fact or felt some kind of jealousy, so you decided to speak up again at your own risk. You were looking at each other now

"but even if we did something else, it really doesn't concern you.. " your provocation had a point

He mischievously chuckled before going back to being serious again, serious as a Turk on a mission. His face went back at the base of your neck and he harshly bit you. Your mouth let a feeble whine escape, then a louder one when you felt his knee pressing between your legs.

He licked and kissed other spots of your skin and you developed the feeling that he was behaving like an animal, not wanting you to wear the scent of someone else and replacing it with his.

At a certain point he stopped and released you just to take a step away, he coldly stared at you for an interminable instant before walking out of the door

"see you tomorrow" he barely waved while you were still panting, back against the wall; your shaking hands went to adjust your hair and you noticed that the wrist he had pinned to the wall was red and a bit swollen, while your neck hurt.

After a while it took you to regain your composure, you let out a sigh of relief and finally left the room, then packed your things and escaped the building too.

You couldn't help but think about him, you really couldn't understand his personality that well, adapting to it was impossible and his actions unpredictable.

When you finally reached home, you ate some fruit and immediately fell sleep, tired.

 

The morning came earlier than expected, you stretched your back and arms before checking the phone and noticing that you hadn't set the alarm, it was past 8 am. Your heart skipped a beat as you jumped out of the bed and got ready to go to the Shinra HQ, hoping they would forgive you.

Once you arrived, panting for the run, you found a group of soldiers talking to Clarisse and the president's secretary, as soon as she saw you, she gestured you to go to her

"where have you been?!"

You were about to answer, but she spoke instead "I know you're in the Turks section, but we need your help for this one, I'll send them a message to notify them of your absence." she looked very nervous, writing names on papers

"take these three and show them the way to the dormitory, they'll stay here for a while, I'll take care of the others" she pointed at three of those soldiers, they were wearing their uniforms, but the three of them had no helmet. One gave you a warm smile and you smiled back. 

You had really bad prejudices about Soldiers, they were said to be quite dishonest, unfair and untrustworthy, but those three looked fine to you. 

"follow me, I'll take you to the dormitories" they nodded at you, while you started walking to the elevator, arriving at the upper floors and then progressing through a long corridor

"how long have you been working in the rebuilt Shinra, girl?" the one who previously smiled at you asked

"oh, for a while.. Not much actually, but they pay well so here I am" you giggled, making conversation wasn't certainly against the rules. 

"and you're a secretary?" the dark blond one asked

"well, not really.. I usually work in the Turks section, just little tasks like bringing coffee to them or marking papers" noticing that one of them was looking at the signs on your neck, you tried pulling up your collar to cover at least a part of them. You mentally scolded yourself for not having brought a scarf or something. 

Finally you arrived at the room and gave them the card to lock and unlock it. You entered with them "so this is the room, three beds, I take it you're here just to take a break from your missions, just rest well" you headed to the door, but one of them was blocking the entrance, his Mako infused eyes on you. 

A bad feeling coursed through you, but you still hoped you were wrong "well guys, looks like we're lucky" he scoffed, the other two chuckled

"she's hot" one commented, the one in front of you nodded in approval, he used the card to lock the door while his friends pinned you to one of the beds

"been ages since I saw a female" the one holding your wrists said

"same" the other one was unbuttoning your blouse, while the leader of the three just watched. You pressed your legs together as much as possible, you hated that situation, but you had to expect it from soldiers. Your mind still hoped someone would come rescue you, but you didnt believe it was possible, so you tried resisting in any way. 

"who gave you those marks huh? Your boyfriend?" once the one on your left was done with the blouse, the leader parted your legs and climbed on the bed, staring at your bruises

"looks like someone else raped you already, when it happens twice it's not a coincidence anymore.." his hands cupped your breasts from under your bra, you squirmed under him

"let me go! You filthy scum!" you barked, but the one on your left put his hand on your mouth, you couldn't speak anymore, but still emitted muffled sounds

The leader squeezed your breasts before lifting your hips to press against your clothed entrance, you whimpered through the other man's fingers

"come on, fuck her already!" the soldier at your left insisted, the bulge in his pants was evident

"fuck who?" 

The three of them turned towards the voice that came from the entrance, a red haired Turk was standing there with his usual messy Turk uniform and the electrical rod in his left hand, resting on his shoulder

"a Turk?!" one of them said, while the leader, a first class soldier, got up to face him together with one of the two second class soldiers, while one stayed to keep you in place

"Reno!" you exclaimed with a relief you never ever felt in your life, he coldly eyed you without saying a word and you felt paralyzed by his reaction. 

A smirk appeared on his face when the First class spoke "hey I know about the Turks, you're not that good, let alone with a first class soldier" the man mocked him

"oh, I see you never faced a Turk before, glad to be your first" the red haired agent tilted his head back a little and the two men attacked together. Reno not only dodged those fast and precise punches, but he placed a knee in the lower ribs of the second class before kicking the back of the first class' head with his heel, a elbow arrived at the second class' stomach before he could recover, and as the leader threw another punch, Reno dodged, kicking him In the face and sending him to the ground with a sound that gave you the chills. Reno's right foot on the fainted leader's back with pride. 

He checked the other one with the corner of his eye, he was still down, and then a glare was enough to make the last soldier free you and go to him with his hands together, almost praying, begging for him to let him go

"Don't hit me.. I won't resist, don't hit me" 

"yeah yeah.." but for the first time in all the fight, his rod impacted with the man's stomach and as he curled onto himself, it dashed again to hit the the side of his head, he fainted too. 

You were now standing, looking in awe at the massacre, some blood had spurted from some of the enemies and stained the environment, red mouths and teeth here and there, Reno was now standing with his foot on the recently fallen one, who was still half conscious, making him whine and cry by slowly crushing his fingers with the sole of his shoe; you didn't know how to react. You had already seen him kicking some butts, yeah, but this was different, this was serious.

He showed no emotion whatsoever as you walked towards him avoiding the blood, the Turk was now cleaning up the tip of his rod with the back of the first class' uniform. 

When his eyes came to you, your heart immediately bumped out of your chest, he seemed so cold and detached, you felt scared once again. He analyzed you from head to toe

"button up your blouse" he pointed at your naked abdomen with the rod he just cleaned, you did as he ordered

"did you.. Did you kill them?" your voice trembled right after as he showed you a little smirk, then looked down at the bodies

"nha this one is alive" he pointed at the second class whose fingers just got crushed by his shoe

"the others I highly doubt it, but they'll surely use their organs or DNA for something, I tell ya" he chuckled within himself

You winced, your eyes looked at the three of them for a second before quickly going back at Reno, who just closed his weapon and put it in the pocket. 

His abilities were incredible, against three Mako infused soldiers, two second class and one first class, he annihilated them without breaking a sweat. Even though the first class was probably promoted quickly, he was still first class, no doubts.

Also, you just realized how scary he was, and why people were so afraid of the Turks. His usual behaviour was nothing compared to what he could do at work. 

It was a turn on on the one hand, but on the other hand it was the scariest thing you ever witnessed, as if a switch got activated in his mind. 

You touched his chest, his white blouse was stained in little drops of blood, scattered, caused by the hits he previously inflicted, while his black suit seemed clean, probably just because it was black, same with the trousers. 

He didn't move, just stared at you as you opened your mouth "won't you.. Get in troubles for this? You killed them, Reno.. It's.. Such a huge thing.."

The Turk clicked his tongue "everything's legal for a Turk, I told you. If a Turk kills someone, his reasons are enough to make of the murder something necessary. We don't kill people, Y/N, we kill problems" his cadence of voice made you shiver again, ignoring your hands on him, he put his in his pockets and turned around, walking away. 

Your eyes widened in confusion, you looked at the soldiers one last time before running after the Turk and reaching him

"wait! Reno! How did you open the door? It was locked!" you were now more agitated than before. He showed you the bottom part of his wristwatch, with a silver plaque on it

"Turks got access to every part of every shinra building" he carelessly informed you, keeping his eyes in front of him as he walked

"oh.. I see, that's useful.." you commented to yourself. Suddenly he brought his cellphone to his ear after quickly dialing a number, you stared at him as he spoke

"room 57, yeah" 

Just three words, was it so common for the Turks to get involved in this kind of things? You asked yourself, now looking down since he shifted his attention to you from the corner of his eye, making you feel somehow negatively judged for the situation he had to rescue you from. 


	9. Drinking night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, sorry, I've been too busy😔  
> And I want to thank you all for reading this story 🙏

The corridor felt an eternity long as the two of you silently walked towards the elevator, you didn't know what to do or what to say, and he didn't think that saying anything was necessary. He was so used to it, same as going on a walk or drinking at a pub at the end of the day.

Before you could reach the elevator, Clarisse appeared from it with a few men that got past you. She was worried, looking at you, the Turk, and then you again. 

"w-what happened?" 

"uh.." you paused, not knowing how to express it "Those men tried, uhm.." 

"they tried raping her" pissed by your embarrassment, Reno finished your sentence, this time his sliding voice seemed annoyed

She gasped, immediately hugging you tightly "oh my god, Y/N, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let you go alone.. I didn't think about it, I'm sorry, three of them, oh god.." 

You patted her back understanding her sense of guilt, but you knew it wasn't her fault

"don't worry Clarisse, nothing happened after all, it's okay" you smiled at her as you noticed that she started crying after parting the hug

"shouldn't you go back to work? It's crowded down there" Reno said with the same tone of voice as always; his light blue eyes with green shades laid on the elevator as its doors slid open anew, letting Rude join the conversation. 

Clarisse looked at Reno's cold eyes, still crying before wiping off her tears and bowing to him in sense of respect

"y-yes sir!" then she told you to call her if you needed anything and went back down.

Reno stretched his neck, sighing "pew, that was annoying"

"Reno." Rude scolded his partner right away, stepping closer to you "are you okay, Y/N? Need anything?" he put a friendly hand on your shoulder for a second, you appreciated it

"n-no I'm fine.. I'm glad Reno found me." you paused "about that.. Reno, how did you find me?" you frowned, turning to him

"Tseng had some paperwork to make you mark, so he called the secretary to ask where you went to. She said Clarisse sent you to escort three soldiers, since I know what soldiers are like, I decided to come check on you" he looked at the elevator first, then closed his eyes for a second and looked at you while finishing the sentence

"Reno, how many? " Rude changed the subject, needing some circumstance info

"one"

You guessed they were probably talking about the number of enemies that he spared

"oh I want to drink at home tonight, wanna come, Rude?"  Reno was already completely on another call. Rude thought about it before nodding, then the red haired man turned to you

"do you?"

Your heart fastened, embarrassed "I'm quite.. Quite shocked, can we do it another day?" you felt as if your stomach just knotted itself

"come on, I'm not usually doing anything at home, you have to come" the cadence was emphasized at its maximum and you couldn't help but feel hot shivers, he convinced you. 

"a-alright.. Guess I'll have to recover fast.." 

 

You were told you could already go home that day, but you insisted on marking some Turks papers before accepting the offer. At 3 pm you were already at home, reading a book while sipping hot tea, trying to forget what you saw. 

 It wasn't the first time you witnessed a fight with casualties, but it was the first time you saw such calm and skill in a fight, even watching him, you couldn't clearly see every single movement, you wondered how many years took him to become so good at fighting, and so fast. 

Before you could finish the book, the alarm rang, it was already 8 pm and you had to get ready and take the public services to reach his house, luckily you remembered the address. 

 

A hour later you were there, knocking at his door with an wavy red skirt on and an elegant black shirt, he soon opened the door. 

"oh, hey" he observed you from head to toes before letting you in and closing the door behind you. You removed your shoes and stepped into the living room. 

"you arrived sooner than I expected, I was thinking about asking Elena to come pick you up even" he was still wearing his Turk uniform and goggles, guess he liked the pattern. 

The two of you sat down on the same couch as he sipped the drink he was already drinking before you arrived. 

"Reno.. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" you slightly tilted your head to the side, he turned around, crossing his legs on the sofa to look at you

"ask away"

"you're.. unbothered by what happened this morning?"

He slightly frowned before going back to his laid back expression "of course I am. What is it that should bother me?"

Your eyes widened and you smiled at him, you knew he would have answered like that. Suddenly he started staring at your neck

"at least now you'll have something to use to justify your bruises" his voice turned into a whisper as his face came closer to yours, leaving you speechless, his lips softly touched the corner of your mouth.

A warm shiver crossed your body as you even felt the touch of his hand at the base of your neck, pushing you down until you found yourself under him. The soft kiss moved to your mouth and soon your tongues were intertwined. You moaned at the hunger of his kiss, so deep and rough, his hand now wandering under your shirt and bra. You whimpered as he pinched a hardened nipple, chuckling at your reaction after the kiss parted. You were already wet and so embarrassed your cheeks were as red as his hair. 

You trembled as the doorbell rang, he slowly released you and got up, signaling you to pull yourself together

As he opened the door, Rude and Elena came inside and you cheerfully greeted them.

You were all sitting on the couches now, you and Elena on one and Reno and Rude on the other. 

"Tseng said he isn't coming cause he got personal business to attend to" Elena said, avoiding your glare, then she sighed as Reno poured liquor in all of your glasses

"guys I don't understand though, why does she have to be here? We are her superiors" the blonde girl complained about your presence

"well Elena, I'm your superior too, about that.. What are you doing here?"

Reno scoffed, the girl crossed her arms in self defence, then grabbed the glass and drank, pouting afterwards "fuck, Reno, this is too strong what the hell?" 

 

A few hours passed, and at the end of the night out Elena was completely drunk, lying with her head on your thighs and babbling nonesense, while Rude wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and Reno was sitting with his white blouse open, exposing his shaped pecs and abs, you blushed everytime your eyes inevitably laid on him. 

You weren't in a bad condition, you simply drank half a glass, you felt dizzy but not drunk. Certainly not as drunk as Elena

"you know why I hate you?" she said, munching her words "because you came and they all loved you already! Like, what?? Magic? Reno and Rude like you, even Tseng likes you.. I suck though" 

The blonde haired girl complained, Reno chuckled in response and Rude shook his head "I like Tifa but she doesn't like me" he said out di nowhere

You couldn't help but grin, holding in a laughter because of the weird subjects "how do you know that she doesn't like you?" you asked, trying to help him out

"she likes Cloud" 

"oh" you realized there was nothing you could do for him and apologized before the girl on your laps spoke again

"how is it that you're always bruised? And you got.." a frown in her face " hickeys? You got a boyfriend? Ah.. Must be good to have a boyfriend" she covered her face with her hands, sobbing, you patted her head in comfort

Reno drank another whole glass of that liquor and then fell onto the couch next to Rude, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep, his partner noticed

"alright.. I think it's time to go" he got up, stepping closer to you and Elena "I'll bring her home, in the meanwhile can you take care of Reno? Put some ice on his head, it's never good when he falls asleep" 

"you can count on me!" you confirmed with a smile as Rude lifted Elena up, you went to open the door, waved at them and then closed it again. 

Your eyes wandered off, looking at the clean spaces and then the mess you had made around the couches. You sighed before taking some ice and putting it on Reno's forehead, his face was angelic during the sleep, not that you didn't expect it, but witnessing it was a whole different thing 

 


	10. Playing games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time checking this, I admit it..   
> I hope it's good enough 😖

Feeling the ice on his forehead, Reno's eyes slowly opened, while you were now cleaning the table and putting the liquor in the kitchen.

You were pretty sure he wouldn't wake up until morning, unfortunately you failed to notice that he had woken up already until you found him pressing you against the kitchen counter, face painfully forced onto the surface

"R-Reno? what are you doing?!" you whined, confused by his actions. You tried moving your hands, but he had immobilized you

"would you look at this.. A hot intruder, what do you say hottie? Wanna have fun with a Turk?" he whispered the last sentence with a serious tone of voice, bending over you

"I-I'm not an intruder, Reno!" you tried convincing him. You got irrimediably wet feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against your clothed entrance and instinctively brushed your butt against his crotch, he got even harder and exhaled

"oh that's good, do that again, come on.." his sensual voice found no resistance to his order, you did what he said, knowing he was way too drunk to come to his senses

His hand finally left your sore wrists, as he was now holding your head against the counter; you heard him unzipping his trousers and gasped, knowing what awaited you

"oh, you know where I live, I can't let you go at this point.. it's a pity I'll have to kill you afterwards" you shivered at his words, as drunk as he was, it was actually possible for him to really do it.

"you came here to assassinate me, huh?" he added as the tip of his penis adventured inside of you after he had moved your skirt and slips out of the way. You whimpered, instinctively sticking your butt out and arching your back. No matter the situation, your body craved him.

"oh.." he let out a low chuckle "I met so many girls against the Shinra, I had to torture and kill as many, but no one was as appealing as you" he sensually whispered in your ear, just to exit you and drag you nearby, to his bed, immediately forcing you on four legs to put himself in position and bend over your back. You winced as he pressed the back of your neck against the sheets and entered you all at once, making your eyes tear up and a loud moan escape your mouth. You looked behind as much as you could, earning a simple glimpse of his body ruthlessly pounding inside of you, his face came close to your ear

"Shinra's dog they called me, and now you're the one who acts like a dog.. Bitch" from the back of your neck, his hand moved passing from your side and taking a strong hold of your throat while the strength that he used to pound into you made you feel like you were being torn apart. You even checked, pressing your hand on your lower abdomen and feeling a slight bulge everytime he pounded into you. 

You were a moaning mess, it even hurt since he started hitting your end but you couldn't help being aroused by every violence he made on you. His free hand passed from under your arm and grabbed the closest breast, squeezing it with strength as your body trembled in weakness 

"R.. Reno that's.. That's too deep.." you couldn't stop moaning until a moan was replaced by a whine when the hand on your neck squeezed too much

"you're so.. tight for me" his voice during an intercourse was the best thing ever, its effect on you was amplified. You let out a moan just for it, loosing it

"I'll have to kill you while you're orgasming.. how does that sound?"

His voice echoed in your ears but you didn't quite catch what he said, you were hypnotized by his movements and felt lightheaded, with your insides full of him. With a harder thrust, your back arched even more, pressing against his crotch, and you moaned loudly until the hand on your throat cut your breath off. Feeling his body so in contact with you made your orgasm stronger, hands harshly grabbing the sheets.

He soon released your throat and breast, his hands slid down to your abdomen, pressing against it. You could feel the contact with his strong chest as you trembled and panted, almost experiencing convulsions; your mind felt empty and your body was burning under him, who didn't seem to want to exit you, but stayed deep inside

"I want to break you so bad.." he whispered as you kept sporadically convulsing, sometimes weak moans escaped your lips, you simply couldn't hold them in

The Turk exited you just to turn you around and completely enter again, making your back arch in a whimper. His left hand was on your neck and the free one harshly squeezing your left wrist. You kept pressing against his crotch, not able to keep your mouth closed 

He observed you before putting his lips on yours and starting a long and deep kiss, your free hand went to the back of his head, feeling his soft hair, but he wasn't pleased

"I didn't give you the permission to touch me, intruder" he was a few inches away from your lips now, while you were pressing your body against his as much as possible instead. The hand on your neck squeezed as he straightened up a bit and started pounding again, making you feel hot shivers everywhere.

"d.. Didn't you want to.. kill me while orgasming.." you managed to ask, teasing him as his penis kept hitting as deep as possible in you, making you desperately moan and tremble again

"I figured I could use you a little more.." he whispered in your ear. Finally with a last thrust and recklessly choking you, you felt his seed being poured into your insides, his face resting in the area of your neck, above your shoulder as you arched your back in an even stronger orgasm, trembling again with the right hand placed on his chest. His warm sperm made you twitch at the sensation, he really needed that release.

As soon as he left your throat alone, you started panting, incredibly tired as he stayed still, just looking at you with a slight smirk and a serious look on his face; you wanted to say something, tell him that you loved him, but decided to close your eyes instead, just for a second, inevitably falling asleep.

 

Your eyes slowly opened as the sunlight softly hit your eyelids, you noticed right away the blanket covering you, then you looked down under it, just to find out that you were wearing Reno's bed clothes. A yawn assaulted you and you stretched your limbs, but the moment you did, every muscle of your body hurt, along with the deep bruises on your neck and wrist.

You whimpered at the unexpected feeling before slowly getting up, you still felt dizzy.

As you walked to the living room, you noticed the red haired man laying down on the couch with ice on his head, he was certainly so hungover. 

You quietly stepped towards him, not wanting to wake him up

"look who's awake" he pointed out, now looking at you and slowly sitting up straight

"s-sorry, I didn't want to wake you up.." you sat down on the couch next to him as he removed the ice and placed it on the small table

"no worries, Turks never really sleep"

You stared at him, looking right into his usually cold eyes, now more annoyed than cold; you got closer in a beam of bravery to make the best of the moment and pressed your lips on his, he kissed you back, harshly introducing his tongue. His hand slid to the base of your neck, then the upper part, keeping you still until you whined for the pain. The kiss was interrupted just to let him stare at your neck

"oh, I didn't remember all this mess of bruises" his impassible face seemed now apparently normal to you

"you don't.. Remember yesterday night?" your heart started pounding in your chest

"I do remember something, not all of it, I didn't rember all of these marks" he impassibly pressed his thumb against the chain of bruises on your throat, making you whine

"Reno.. please.." you put a hand on the one around the wounded area, but he did it again, you held in the whine of pain

"hey, I made them, I can touch them all I want" a smirk appeared on his face as he shrugged and got up, shaking his head and pressing a hand on it

"jeez.. Rude should have stopped me for real this time" he commented heading to the bathroom.

Your cellphone on his table suddenly vibrated and you checked the message on it, it was from Shinra. It said that you had to go check on Cloud around 10 am that day, the clock said it was 8 am so you still had some time. 

 

He came out of the bathroom in his usual Turk uniform, and you quickly took a shower while he brought some clothes from your apartment to you, again. 

In the meanwhile, time passed and it quickly reached 9 and a half, so you put your shoes on in a hurry, almost tripping on them

"Uh.. Reno, I was told to go check on Cloud today, can you bring me to his house? You know where he lives anyway.." you asked with the sweetest voice you could come up with

He coldly looked at you, a bit annoyed too "Sure thing" he grabbed the car keys "let's go"

"w-wait! Do you have a scarf to lend me?" you wanted to cover your bruises to avoid some embarrassing situations

The Turk clicked his tongue "you're cold?"

You crossed your arms and frowned before pointing at your bruised neck, wondering if he was simply playing with you again, or he geniunly didn't grasp the meaning of your question.

He grabbed the only scarf he had and gave it to you, you wrapped it around your neck and the two of you headed to the vehicle.

He silently drove you to Cloud's house, just to nonchalantly wave at you when you hopped out of his car.

 

You knocked at the door and, after a few minutes, a sleepy Cloud opened. He was wearing a black t-shirt exposing his muscles, black trousers and black socks, at least his clothes matched.

He looked at you surprised at first, just to turn back to be impassible

"I guess this is one of those surprise visits" he said, and you awkwardly nodded, walking inside the building. He closed the door and turned back to the kitchen table

"you were sleeping?" his outfit looked the same as the one Reno used to sleep

"I was" he stated, preparing some coffee

"oh.." you suddenly felt guilty "I'm sorry.." you paused "Why did you accept this routine? Shinra wasn't imposing it, right?" you put a palm of your hand to rest on the table, the ex soldier looked down

"to keep Shinra out of the area and out of my life. Hadn't I accepted, they would have become enemies again" his head slightly turned towards you, eyeing your scarf as you nodded

"you're cold? It's quite hot in here"

You blushed at his comment "w-well.. I got a sore throat" you lied

"I see" he grabbed two cups and poured the coffee in both of them, giving you one, your stomach growled and your muscles tensed as a reaction

"want to have something to eat? It doesn't sound like you had proper breakfast"

You sat down in front of the cup of coffee "no no, don't worry, a cup of coffee is enough" you warmly smiled at him, but after a second he grabbed some biscuits from the kitchen counter and put them on the table. You looked at them, quite hungry.

From the last time, you still hadn't that much confidence with him and it was really embarrassing doing anything, he was also a handsome and detached man, so things were even harder.

He grabbed a biscuit and ate it and you soon followed. It wasn't as bad as you thought, the fact that you mainly knew impassible people made you giggle without a reason.

"why are you laughing?" he asked, laying his back against the backrest, you looked at him

"I was just thinking.. Reno and Tseng are emotionless men, Rude is in the middle while you're impassible too, I must be cursed with emotionless people" you giggled again at your explanation, sipping the last drop of coffee

He crossed his arms, not convinced by your statement, you panicked at his serious response 

"I didn't mean to compare you to a Turk or.. Or to say that you're emotionless, you told me your story, I'm 100% sure you are not, I meant just.. Just externally"

He sighed and you watched him getting up to put the cups in the dishwasher without saying a word, you grew worried you might have offended him

"I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't mean what I said.."

"I'm not angry, don't worry, your reasoning is actually logical" he turned around, leaning against the counter, almost thoughtful until you decided to speak

"can I ask you something?"

Cloud crossed his arms on his chest "sure"

"what relationship do you have with the Turks?" you were immensely curious of knowing what he thought about them, especially Reno

"a bad one"

"explain further please"

"I told you how I met them, some of them are still better than the rest of Shinra anyway"

You put your elbow on the table, holding your head up against your hand, looking at him "what do you think about Reno?" his eyes locked into yours

"he talks too much."

You laughed at his response before looking at the clock on the wall and realizing it was almost 12 pm "oh, Cloud, what do you have to do today? You're not late, right?"

"I wasn't planning anything for today. It's like a day off. I think I'll just bring some materia to Vincent"

You remembered Vincent, he talked about him too the last time the two of you met, an ex Turk.

The day went on smoothly, he cleaned the kitchen, then the house, you decided to help him out and so you did. He was quite a funny person in normal situations.


End file.
